


Knowledge

by Tee2072



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Hope to find an end!!, M/M, Smut, Started it ages ago, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tee2072/pseuds/Tee2072
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years in the future, Daniel, Jack and the gang have to use all of their collective knowledge to save, not just the planet, but the entire universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this, literally, years ago. Long before Daniel Ascended. Before they found Atlantis. Long before the end of the shows that made up the Stargate Lexicon. It was originally archived at www.area52hkh.net/, but I can’t get to the site at the moment, so I’m not sure it still exists. 
> 
> There are currently 14 chapters that I will post over the next few days as I have time. And then, I hope, I’ll find the ending that has alluded me for about 10 years!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dr. Daniel Jackson O'Neill squinted at his computer screen, trying to make sense of the words in front of him. His fingers tapped the keyboard tentatively, trying different code breakers, but nothing worked. He sighed and ran his hand through his greying hair, leaning back in his chair. 

"Dad?" A voice asked from the door of his office. 

Daniel turned around and smiled at the young woman standing in the doorway. 

"Hi Char, what's up?" 

The young woman stepped into the office, "Hard translation?" She asked, avoiding her father's eyes. 

Daniel raised one eyebrow, looking amazing like Teal'c, "Sort of...did you need something?" 

"Um...couldyoutalktodaddyformeandseeifyoucangethimtoletmegoonadatethisweekend." She said all in one breath. 

"What?" Daniel shook his head at the speed of the reply. 

Charlotte sighed, "I said, could you talk to Daddy for me and see if you can get him to let me go on a date this weekend. It's the spring dance, and everyone is going with dates NOT in a group this time and Mark asked me and I really want to go and..." she stopped as Daniel held up his hand. 

"Mark Davidson?" 

"Yes." Charlotte looked miserable for a minute. "Do you think you could convince him?" 

"Convince me of what?" General Jack Jackson O'Neill said from behind her. 

Char gulped and looked desperately at Daniel. He smiled at her and nodded at her to ask her father the question. Char swallowed hard and turned to face the General, "Um, Daddy..." 

"Yes..." Jack replied warily. 

"Well, you see this weekend is the Spring Dance and Mark Davidson asked me if I could go with him, and everyone is going with dates not in a group and..." 

"Charlotte Jackson O'Neill! We've spoken about this..." 

"Daddy, I was 12 then! I am almost 17! When are you going to let me grow up?" The young girl asked miserably before fleeing the room in tears. 

"She has a point Jack." Daniel said carefully to his partner of almost 20 years. "We can't keep her a little girl forever." 

"Why not?" Jack asked with a rueful smile. "I mean, for crying out loud, Danny, you know what 16 year old boys are like!" 

"Actually," another voice said conversationally from the doorway, "Mark Davidson is 18." 

Both men turned and looked at their middle child, Josh. He was standing against the door jam, sucking on the Popsicle in one hand with intense concentration, and holding his little brother, Eli, against his hip with the other. "Eli woke up from his nap." He continued not breaking the intense concentration of the Popsicle licking. 

"So I see," Daniel replied standing up to take the littlest Jackson O'Neill from him. "Hey you." He said to the small boy, kissing a sleepy cheek around the thumb in the mouth. Josh was 14 and Eli was 2. 

"And just what do you know about Mark Davidson?" His unoccupied father asked him. 

"Well...General," Josh replied, reacting to the tone of Jack's voice, "He's a senior, a centre on the hockey team, a straight A student AND president of the student council."   
"Hockey team?" Jack said. Josh nodded. 

"Straight As?" Jack said. Josh nodded again. "Hmmmm, maybe he would be okay for Char to have a date with." 

He was suddenly pushed slightly backwards by 5'2" of squealing 16 year old girl, "Thank you Daddy, thank you thank you thank you..." She peppered his face with kisses. 

Jack hugged her close and said, "I want to meet him when he picks you up!" 

"Of course!" 

"And you have to be home by 11:00." 

"12:00..." 

"11:15..." 

"11:45..." 

"11:30..." 

"Deal!" Char squealed again and kissed Jack on the cheek. She then spun around, kissed Danny, Eli and Josh, who immediately wiped his face with the non-Popsicle holding hand, and ran down the hall to her room. She had people to call. 

"Thanks Jack." Daniel said quietly, smiling at the man he loved. 

Jack looked back at him ruefully, reaching for Eli, and kissing his husband lightly on the lips, "I better not regret this..." He muttered as he took the little boy to his room to change his diaper. 

Josh and Danny exchanged a look and then Josh left the office, shaking his head. Danny smiled and turned back to his computer. 

~~~ 

An hour later Daniel was in the kitchen, stirring spaghetti sauce. Char was standing next to him, making salad. Josh was in the family room with Eli, helping the younger boy build a stack of blocks, and then helping to knock them down. Jack came into the room, his hair still slightly damp from his shower, wearing sweats and a t-shirt instead of the uniform he had been wearing. 

"What's for dinner?" He asked as he stepped up behind Danny and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Steak." Char said rolling her eyes and grinning. 

"Very funny." He replied as he kissed Danny's cheek. "Want me to make garlic bread?" 

"Yes!" Josh yelled from the other room. 

Char giggled and Danny smiled, "There's your answer." He said, "I bought a fresh loaf of bread this morning, it's on the fridge." 

Jack gave Daniel a squeeze before releasing him and starting on the garlic bread. 

"So, anyway, Dad, like I was saying before we were so RUDELY interrupted..." 

Jack swatted her butt as he walked by. "I really need a new dress for the dance, and I have the money saved from my allowance and babysitting and stuff, and so I was hoping it would be okay if I went to the mall tomorrow after school with Jenny? Josh could look after Eli for a couple of hours, since it's a day you usually go to The Mountain." 

"Josh, what do you have after school tomorrow?" Daniel called to his eldest son. 

"I have hockey practice until 4." Josh called back. 

"Can you pick Eli up at Mrs. Barry's after?" 

"Sure, no problem." Josh said as he came into the kitchen, following Eli who had abandoned the blocks to run to Jack. He held his little arms up and tugged at Jack's sweats until Jack looked down and picked him up, settling Eli on his hip while he finished with the bread. Josh began clearing the junk off the kitchen table in preparation for setting it. He had just reached for the placemats on top of the fridge when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." 

"It’s Sam and Janet." Jack told Daniel. "I forgot to tell you I invited them for dinner." 

Danny playfully rolled his eyes at Jack. "Now dear," he said in a teasing voice, "what have I told you about inviting guests for dinner without telling me?" 

"You told him that if it was Colonel Sam, Master Teal'c, General George, Dr. Janet or Dr. Cassie to go ahead." Josh said in reply as he came back into the kitchen with Sam and Janet in tow. 

Daniel shook his head, muttering, "Too damn smart for his own good." Before leaning in to hug Sam and kiss Janet on the cheek. 

Eli squealed as soon as he saw who it was and reached out for Sam, almost falling out of Jack's arms. Sam took him, kissing him on the cheek. Eli stuck his thumb in his mouth and put his head on her shoulder. "Hey handsome." She whispered to him. Janet ran her hand over the small boy's head and leaned in to kiss him as well. He smiled at her through his thumb and snuggled in closer to Sam. 

"Josh, finish setting the table, please." Jack said. 

Josh saluted his father and turned back to what he had been doing. 

"Char, stir this for me, please?" Daniel asked. Char nodded, chewing on a carrot as she took her father's place in front of the stove. "Want some wine?" 

"Love some," Janet replied and Sam nodded her agreement. 

Daniel reached for the bottle of Chianti that he already had open and pour three more glasses, handing one to each of the other grownups in the room. He looked around, noting that Jack had just put the garlic bread in the oven. He took the spaghetti off the stove and drained it while Char tossed the salad and Josh finished setting the table. In minutes the family was sitting down to eat. 

~~~ 

After dinner was over, and the younger Jackson O'Neills had been supervised in the cleaning up process, Janet, Sam, Daniel and Jack settled into the family room with coffee. Char was putting Eli to bed while Josh finished his homework. 

"How's that translation coming, Danny?" Sam asked. 

"It’s not. It makes no sense." 

"In what way?" Janet asked. 

"Well it is written in 4 different languages, all Earth tongues, all 4 of which have come into being in the last 2000 years, which is way AFTER the Gou'ald were here, and they are in some kind of code, because read as written they make NO sense at ALL." 

"So maybe the Gou'ald didn't write it?" Jack asked. 

"Maybe." Daniel conceded. "But then who did?" 

"No sign of anything else on the planet?" Sam asked. 

"No according to the mission report." Daniel sighed, "Sometimes I regret making the decision to stop travelling." 

Jack, who was sitting next to Daniel on the couch, dropped his hand and squeezed his husband's knee, "If you really want to go, maybe you should..." 

"No," Daniel shook his head, "no. Not now. It would be too traumatic for Eli after what happened. I can't do that to him; disappear for days or even weeks, not now that he is really getting settled in. I've been the one constant in his life since we adopted him." 

Jack leaned over and kissed Danny's cheek. "I know." He whispered. "But I thought I'd offer." 

Sam and Janet looked at each other, "Well," Sam said, putting her coffee cup down, "I think it is time for this little girl to get to bed!" Janet and the men stood as well, "Pick you up at 0700 tomorrow, sir?" 

Jack nodded. The foursome walked to the door and said their good-byes. Once the women had left, Jack turned to Daniel and opened his arms. Daniel fell gratefully into them, burying himself in the warmth of his love. "You okay?" Jack whispered into his hair. 

"I'm just frustrated." Daniel replied pulling back to look Jack in the eye. The long-time lovers eyes locked, the heat still building between them as it had when they had finally admitted their feelings to each other 19 years ago. They kissed, softly, gently, a kiss full of promise of things to come. "I'm gonna go check on the kids..." 

"Okay, I'll lock up and be up in a minute." 

Daniel nodded and reluctantly pulled out of Jack's arms, turning and heading up the stairs. The first bedroom was Josh's. Daniel found him in bed, reading a book on Ancient Egypt. 

"Hey." Daniel said to him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"Hey." Josh replied, closing his finger in the book to mark his place. "Dad, this book is so wrong, I can't believe I have to actually read it for school." 

"I know, Josh." Daniel replied, "But you can't tell people it’s wrong..." 

"I know," Josh sighed, "it’s just frustrating." 

"You're telling me!" His father replied, smiling at him. "30 more minutes, then lights out, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Daniel leaned over and kissed Josh on the cheek. "Goodnight, Josh." 

"Night Dad..." Josh replied waiting for the ritual. 

"Do you know how much I love you?" Daniel asked, as Jack appeared in the doorway. 

"From here to the moon?" 

"Nope." 

"From here to Mars?" 

"Nope." 

"How much?" 

"From here to the furthest planet on the edge of the galaxy that the gate can reach." Jack and Daniel said in unison. Josh smiled up at them, reaching up to hug his dads. Jack and Daniel each kissed him again and then left him to his book. 

The next room was Eli's. The small boy was sound asleep, on his stomach, his diaper clad bottom in the air, his thumb in his mouth, a teddy bear next to him. Daniel leaned over the rail of the crib and lightly touched the sleeping child's hair. Jack put his arm around his shoulder and the two of them stared down at Eli, both thanking whomever might be listening that they were allowed to keep the boy after his parents had been killed. Since he wasn't completely human, it would have been very bad for him to go to a family that knew nothing of the truth. 

The two men turned silently from the sleeping figure and stopped in Char's room. She was sitting at her desk, chewing on a pencil as she read a textbook. Jack leaned against the door jam, his arms and ankles crossed as Daniel sat on the bed. "Lot more to do?" Daniel asked. 

Char turned toward them, "Nope, just need to finish this reading." 

"Good, you look tired." Jack said. 

"Good night, Char." Daniel said, standing up and kissing his daughter's cheek. "Love you." 

"Love you too Dad." Jack pushed off from the door jam and approached his daughter. He pulled her into a hug, closing his eyes at the pain he felt in the knowledge his little girl was growing up. "Love you too Daddy." She whispered to him. 

"I love you Charlotte Jackson O'Neill." He kissed the top of her head. "And we'll pay for you to buy a new dress for the dance." 

"Any dress I want?" 

Jack swallowed hard, "Any dress you want." 

Charlotte tightened her arms around him, knowing how hard it was for her military dad to admit she was growing up. "Thanks Daddy." 

He smiled down at her and smoothed her hair off her forehead before walking out of the room to join Daniel in the hall. "Thanks Jack." Daniel said to him, "You are going to get so lucky tonight." Daniel grinned at him wickedly and turned to go up the stairs to their bedroom on the 3rd floor. 

~~~ 

Char was in the cafeteria at school, talking animatedly with her friend Jenny about where they were going to look for her dress for the dance. She rolled her eyes when her phone rang, just knowing it was one of her fathers. She dug it out of her backpack and glance at the display. "Hi Dad." 

"Char, I need you to pick up Eli and Josh and bring them straight to the mountain after school." Daniel said without greeting. 

"But Dad, I was going to..." 

"This isn't open for discussion, Charlotte." Char gulped, Daniel almost never called her by her full name. "If you aren't going to make it by 4, call me. If I don't answer, call Daddy, if he doesn't answer, call Sam, if she..." 

"Call Janet, I know the drill, Dad! How am I supposed to get Josh away from practice? His coach will NOT like this." 

"Tell him it's a family emergency." 

"Is it?" 

"It very well might be. See you in a few hours. Love you." 

"Love you too." Char disconnected the phone and turned to Jenny, who already knew what she was going to say. 

"No mall?" 

"No mall." The two girls sighed. 

~~~ 

As Daniel hung up on his end Jack entered his office. "You love who?" Jack demanded. 

"Our daughter." 

"Why were you speaking to our daughter in the middle of the day?" 

"I was telling her to get the boys and come to the mountain after school." 

Before Jack could ask why, Teal'c, Sam and Janet came into the room, "The General will be here by 4 and Cassie will be here by 5. You want to tell us what this is all about?" 

"I figured out the translation. It’s not a story, or a warning or anything like that." 

"Well what is it?" Jack asked, feeling fear run through him. 

Daniel looked up at the people in front him, his family and swallowed hard. "It's a prophecy..." 

"So why do the kids and everyone need to come to the mountain?" Jack asked. Daniel hated the way he never let him finish. 

"Because the prophecy is about us and them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues.

By 5:00 all the usual suspects, except Eli, were gathered in the briefing room. Char had left Eli in the infirmary, to be doted over by the nurses. 

"Thanks everyone for getting here so quickly," Daniel said to his family, "And I am sorry some you had to change your plans." Char half smiled at him. He smiled back and clicked off the overhead lights, turning on the projector. On the screen was a picture of the wall with the words he had been trying to translate on it. "This, as most of you know, was found on PX3-967, a planet with no extant life or evidence of Gou'ald technology or visitation. The planet was on the Abydos cartouche, however." 

"Daniel..." Jack said, a warning in his voice. 

"Jack, this is important to what I am to tell you, so be patient for a second." Daniel turned back to the projection. "What makes this so interesting is that the words are in Earth languages, none more than 2000 years old, and if you translate them in the order written, make no sense." 

"In what way, Daniel?" Cassie asked. 

"In that if you take these 6 words, for example," He underlined a portion of the text with his light pointer. "It says 'destruction doctor place child Heaven woman.' Not a sentence in any language! That's why I couldn't translate it, because it isn't a straight forward word for word translation, but an anagram of sorts." 

"So you had to rearrange the words?" Josh asked. 

"Exactly, Josh. And when I did, I got this..." Daniel forwarded the slide to the next one, sending his translation of the wall to the screen. He read aloud, "The ones who can read this will be the only ones to stand between the universe and the destruction of the universe. The former leader warrior, the current leader warrior, the doctor of knowledge, the doctor warrior, the healing warrior doctor, and the warrior of another place will be the ones to lead their families to victory over the end of existence. They will be aided in their fight by those that come from them, the child born not of woman, the child born by friend, the child born of another not of their world, and the child who came from Heaven. Only by standing together against those who oppose them can they find the way. When the time comes, the chosen will be ready." 

"And you think that's us?" Jack asked incredulously. 

"Read it like this Jack... 'The ones who can read this will be the only ones to stand between the universe and the destruction of the universe. The former leader warrior, General George Hammond, retired, the current leader warrior, General Jack Jackson O'Neill, the doctor of knowledge, Doctor Daniel Jackson O'Neill, the warrior doctor of knowledge, Colonel Doctor Samantha Carter, the healing warrior doctor, Major Doctor Janet Frasier, and the warrior of another place, Master Teal'c of Chulak, will be the ones to lead their families to victory over the end of existence. They will be aided in their fight by those that come from them, the child born not of woman, Charlotte Jackson O'Neill, 'test tube' baby, the child born by friend, Joshua Jackson O'Neill, born from a host mother, the child born of another not of their world, Eli Mitters Jackson O'Neill, adopted, half human and the child who came from Heaven, Doctor Cassandra Frasier, came by what was once thought of as the Gate from Heaven. Only by standing together against those who oppose them can they find the way. When the time comes, the chosen will be ready." 

Josh let out a low whistle. "Sure seems like us." 

"But...how...why..." Sam stuttered, fear running through her as her family was pronounced the saviours of the universe. 

"I don't know." Daniel said quietly. "But I think we need to go back to the planet and look for more." All eyes turned to Jack, who was staring at the translation with his mouth open, stunned, scared. "Jack?" Daniel said gently. 

Jack cleared his throat, trying to remove the lump that had lodged there. "Ya, um.... wow...you think there might be a time frame, or at least more information?" 

"I hope so, but," Daniel shrugged, "the only way to find out for sure is to go look." 

Jack shook himself, figuratively and mentally and let General O'Neill take over, "Very well then, who?" 

"SG-1." Daniel said firmly. 

"There is no SG-1 anymore, you know that." Jack said. 

"Yes there is. They're sitting in this room." Daniel looked at everyone in turn. "I think it’s time for SG-1 to ride again." He smiled. 

"What about us?" Char asked. 

"I think everyone named in the prophecy should come with us." 

"What?!?" Jack exclaimed, "You want to take our CHILDREN through the Gate?" 

"Not want to, Jack, have to. Like it or not, they are part of this, and they have the right to be part of it from the moment we start until it draws to its conclusion. The planet this is on is in no way dangerous, you know that." 

Jack let out a sigh, "No." 

"He's right General," Sam said, "I don't like it any more than you do, but if we are to believe the prophecy then you HAVE to include the children." 

"Fine, then I don't believe the prophecy!" Jack stood up. "In fact, so far as I am concerned, you mistranslated the whole thing." Jack walked to the door, "Dismissed!" he added without turning back around. 

Daniel sighed. "Now what?" 

"You're asking a lot, Daniel," General Hammond answered. "And I am pretty old to go through the Gate myself." 

"Not if it's to a peaceful planet! And you're in the prophecy George, you must see that!" 

"I do indeed, Daniel." George looked troubled. "Although I am not sure what help an old retired Air Force General can do. Especially one who is as old as I am." 

"How can a 2 year old help?" Janet put in. 

"Well since we don't know when this is going to happen, I'd say Eli will no longer be 2 when it does." Josh answered her, "But I don't know what difference it makes if Daddy isn't going to be with us. It says we HAVE to stand together." 

Daniel sighed again, "Yes it does Josh...I'll talk to Jack. Why don't we all reconvene here tomorrow, with or without Jack, at the same time as today, and try to come up with a plan." 

Everyone nodded their agreement and then headed off, Char and Josh following their father to the infirmary to get Eli. While there, Daniel called Jack's office, to find out from his attaché that Jack had left, apparently right after he left the meeting. Daniel, Josh and Char looked at each other and then headed home themselves. Daniel prayed Jack would be there. 

~~~ 

Daniel's prayer was not answered. Trying to not let the kids see how worried he was he supervised dinner, homework and bedtime. Since Jack often had to stay on base, it wasn't anything new, but Char and Josh knew that Jack was missing. After the kids were asleep, Daniel headed up to bed, knowing he probably wouldn't sleep, but for once in his life he didn't feel like working, or even reading. When he heard the garage door go up he glanced at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 am. He breathed a sigh of relief that his husband was safely home and went to go join him downstairs. 

He found Jack sitting in the living room, still in his uniform, staring down at an open photograph album. 

"Hey." Daniel whispered. 

"Hey." Jack replied, not looking up, but holding a hand out to Daniel. Daniel went over to him, grateful for his husband's touch as he sat down next to Jack on the couch. "Sorry." Jack whispered. 

"I know. Where you been?" 

"Charlie." 

"I thought that might have been where you were." 

Jack lightly traced the picture in front of him. A picture of his first son, standing smiling on the baseball diamond. "I can't lose another one, Daniel." His voice choked with tears. 

"I know, Jack, I really do understand...but..." 

"No, no buts. I'll send a team if you want me to, but there is no way I am letting our children go through the Gate, and no way I am believing that that is them in that...that prophecy." 

"Then who Jack? Who else fits the description perfectly?" 

Instead of answering, Jack flipped through the album, stopping at the picture of a baby. "She was so tiny." He whispered as he gazed at his daughter. "I find it amazing she doesn't look like any of us." 

Daniel smiled, "Well she does have Sam's blonde hair..." 

Jack smiled also. "True. Who would have thought we'd have a baby with Major Doctor Samantha Carter!" 

Daniel laughed softly, "It isn't as though one of us slept with her Jack! 'An egg is an egg is an egg.' Isn't that what you said when we discussed whether or not to ask Sam to donate one?" 

"Yeah." Jack said, smiling wider. "But I truly never thought she'd say yes!" 

"I thought she would. She loves us both, you know." 

Jack turned the page again. This time the photographs were of a smiling, and pregnant, Janet. "Now this is the one I still really can't believe!" 

"I'll agree with you there." Daniel laughed, "Who woulda thought she'd prefer to host over donating!" Daniel traced a picture next to Janet. "He was so small also." 

"Ya, well babies..." Jack said. 

"True." He motioned for Jack to turn more pages. Jack stopped when he got to one taken just a few months before; their first family photograph with Eli. "I am so glad he's ours." He whispered to Jack, wrapping his arm around Jack's shoulder and leaning his head on him. 

"Me too." Jack replied before closing the album and turning to Daniel. "You really think we're the prophecy?" 

"Yes." Daniel answered immediately. 

"Then I guess it is time for SG-1, plus some extras, to ride again." He smiled sadly at Daniel. 

"Thank you, Jack." Daniel leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "The kids won't be up for about an hour, wanna go to bed?" 

"Oh yes." Jack answered breathily as he stood up, bringing Daniel with him. 

~~~ 

Once the men reached their bedroom, want turned to need and need to hunger as they kissed and undressed each other. The fell on the bed as one, their mouths entangled, hands all over each other. Jack pulled back long enough to whisper, "Please, baby, I need you." 

Daniel reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube, quickly spreading it over his fingers and sliding them into Jack, who had rolled over onto his stomach. In just a few minutes he replaced his fingers with his lubed up cock and entered his husband, hissing as he did so, "Oh Jack." He whispered as Jack pushed back against him, lifting himself onto his hands and knees. Daniel leaned over him, kissing his back and neck as he moved in and out of him. Daniel's hand slide over Jack's side to his erection, beginning to stroke it in time to his thrusts. 

"Oh God, Oh Danny, yesyesyes." Jack breathed, "Hard, faster, please, oh God, more." He moaned as the head of Daniel's cock brushed the sweet spot deep inside. 

Daniel's head was thrown back as he moved both hands to Jack's hips and plunged in deeper and harder. He let out a choked howl as he came inside his love. He fell onto the bed, breathing hard as Jack took up position between his legs. He watched through hooded eyes as Jack lubed his cock and then slid it into him, raising Daniel's legs onto his shoulders. "Love you." Jack whispered as he closed his eyes and began moving. 

"Oh, Jack, love you too..." Daniel replied until all coherent thought was gone, as he felt himself grow hard again. He moaned when Jack led his hand to his penis and made him stroke himself as Jack fucked him. 

"Oh Danny, oh, yes, so good." Jack moaned as he watched Daniel's hand, "Love fucking you, oh yes..." Jack let out a loud groan as he came; watching as Danny did as well, shooting cum over his hand and stomach. Jack leaned down and kissed him as he slowly withdrew. Lying down next to Daniel, Jack pulled him into a cuddle, stroking him. They lay together like that, not talking, just being, until they heard the distinct sounds of a toddler wanting out of his crib from the baby monitor on the night stand. They grinned at each other and got up to start their day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And away they go...

The next afternoon the same group of people gathered in the briefing room, this time with Eli with them. The small boy sat on his sister's lap, playing with some toys as the other people in the room discussed the plan. 

"I've decided Daniel is right." Jack said. Everyone looked him, stunned. "Maybe we aren't the prophecy, but we sure seem to be, and it does say we should be together, even if its imp..." 

"Don't say impossible, Daddy. I'll refer you to my Dad." Char said with a smile. Everyone chuckled. 

"Thank you, Char. In any case, SG-1, plus some additions, rides again." 

"Yee ha." Josh whispered. Jack made a face at him. 

"I am still not sure I should go." George said. "I am nearly 80 years old, and hardly in the physical..." 

"General, you have to go." Daniel interrupted. "Just as the children have to go. If we believe what it says, and I do, then we have to stand together. I am sure there is still some fight left in you, sir!" 

"Yasureyoubetcha." Jack concurred. "Don't worry, George, we'll all watch your back. Let's get organized and plan to leave at 08:00 tomorrow morning. Questions?" 

"Well," Sam said slowly, "I hardly thing SG-1 plus some extras is a good team name. It’s too long for one thing." 

"What do you suggest, Colonel?" Jack asked. 

"SG-1+." 

The agreement was unanimous. 

~~~ 

The next morning SG-1+ was gathered in the Gate room. Jack had left Colonel Ferreti, next in command after Sam, in charge of the SGC in his absence. The kids had all been called off school until further notice, a 'family emergency' having been the reason. A MALP had already been sent through the Gate to confirm that nothing had changed on the other side. 2 more MALPs were waiting on the ramp, loaded down with enough gear to last them at least 2 weeks. Everyone had a feeling they were going to be gone a long time. 

Jack turned from fixing Daniel's pack, thinking that some things never changed, as Simmons announced "Chevron 7 locked" and watched as the wormhole blew out and then the event horizon established. He was amazed that he still felt that same thrill he had felt the very first time, on that first mission to Abydos, 25 years ago. He was even more amazed that it had been 25 years. He turned to his family, mentally checking off that everyone seemed ready, and that Daniel still looked incredible sexy in his boony, carrying a gun. He grinned at them all. "Okay, campers, let’s go save the world...again." 

"Good luck SG-1+." Ferreti said from the Control Room. 

Jack waved a hand at him and followed the MALPs through the gate. 

~~~ 

On the other side of the Gate everyone stopped to catch their breath. For Char and Josh, it was the first time they had ever been through. Their teeth were chattering and they both looked green. Daniel squatted down in front of them as they sat side by side on the Gate steps. 

"Okay?" He said quietly. 

Char tried to nod, but then decided it was a bad idea. "I think I am going to throw up." 

"Me too." Josh whispered. 

"That's normal. If you keep doing it, you'll get used to it." Their Dad told them. "It actually helps if you try to get up and get moving." He held out a hand to each of them and they stood up, leaning into him. Jack came over. 

"You guys okay?" He asked. 

"Peachy." Josh said with a grimace. 

"I feel it myself after not having done it for a long time. Let's head out to camp, you'll feel better soon." Char and Josh nodded at him and went over to grab their share of the load from the MALP. Soon the group was ready to head out to the ruins where the prophecy was found. 

"Teal'c point." Jack said, "Carter, six. Kids stay with Daniel, George, Janet, you're with me." 

Amongst a chorus of "Yes sirs" they started the walk forward. 

"Hey Daniel." Jack said. 

"Yes Jack?" 

"Would you look at that...trees!" 

"Wow. I don't think we've ever seen trees before." Daniel replied. Everyone giggled, even George, knowing full well trees were the one thing they HAD seen before. 

"Dad...I mean General?" Char said. 

"You can call me Daddy Char, it’s okay." 

"Oh, well in any case, how far?" 

"About 10 clicks." Daniel replied. 

"Dad?" 

"Yes Josh." 

"Can I have a gun?" 

All of the adults turned on him, open mouthed, sputtering. "NO!" They said as one before shaking their heads and continuing to the tree line ahead. 

"Darn." Josh whispered. 

Daniel knew the kids might have a hard time with the hike, so he tried to think of something to do to keep them occupied. He included Jack in his count of the kids. "Who wants to hear a story?" 

"I 'o!" Eli said from the pack on Daniel's back. 

"Me!" Char, Josh, Cassie and Jack chimed in. 

"Which one?" 

Everyone thought for a second and then Char said, "You and Daddy!" 

"YEAH!" Everyone chorused, even Jack. 

Daniel smiled to himself before saying, "Again?" 

"YEAH!" Everyone said giggling. It was their favourite story. 

"Oh, okay," Daniel sighed dramatically, "Once upon a time..." 

~~~ 

19 years earlier

Jack walked briskly into Daniel's office, stopping short when he saw the archaeologist was asleep on his couch, with his head in Sam's lap. Sam was also asleep. As Jack watched them, he was almost bowled over by a spear of jealousy ripping through his gut. "Daniel's head should be in my lap." The thought sent him reeling, shocked that he wasn't thinking that it should be his head in Carter's lap. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself. "I'm in love with Danny?" He turned and walked out of the office, not noticing Daniel's eyes open in shock. 

"He's in love with me?" He said aloud, hope surging in him. He had been in love with Jack from practically the first moment he had walked into the Gate room to inform him and Catherine and the rest of the archaeologists that he was there in case they succeeded. Daniel had had his share of male lovers, but he never even considered that Jack might feel the same way about him. Jack was so...so... 

"Macho." Sam said, stroking his head. 

"Uh, you heard all that?" 

"You were talking out loud, Daniel." 

"Oh. Um..." 

"Don't, I am not asking, and you are not telling...but I will tell you, Jack's been in love with you for a long time, even if he didn't realize it." 

Daniel sat up. "How do you know? I-I thought..." 

"That I was in love with him and it was mutual?" 

"Well, yeah. Everyone thinks that." 

"Everyone once thought the world was flat." Sam got up, closed the office door and shut off the security camera over Daniel's worktable. "I know you aren't asking, but I am telling...Janet and I have been together for about a year." 

"You and Janet?" 

"Yup. Jack knows. In fact the whole me and Jack flirting thing? That was to help us cover up because someone saw Janet and I in Colorado Springs in a compromising position. He was helping us." 

"Wow. I had no idea." 

"You weren't supposed to. But enough about me and Jan...what about you and Jack?" 

"Sam, even if he does love me, there is no way he would risk his career to be with me. Hell, I don't even know if he's ever been with a man. I assume he knows I have, since it is probably in my security report." 

Same took a deep breath. "He has. He told me after I went to him about me and Jan. I wouldn't tell you, but Janet and I have been talking about you two and both wish you would just do something about all the damn UST!" 

"'What about the team? He's my commanding officer! What will Teal'c say?" 

"Ask him. But first, go tell Jack how you feel." With that Sam switched the camera back on and left the office. Daniel just sat on his couch, stunned. 

~~~ 

The next day SG-1 left for a mission. Jack was aware that Daniel seemed mad at him, but had no idea what he had done. He knew a mission wasn't the time to say anything to him, so he let it ride. The planet they went to, PX-whatever the hell it was, was uninhabited, but full of ruins. As Daniel studied them, Jack guarded him as Teal'c and Sam collected soil samples. 

Jack wandered around the ruins, keeping an eye on Danny and trying to decide if he should ask him what was bothering him. "When we get back." He said to himself, glancing at his watch. 

"Carter..." He said into his radio. 

"Yes sir." 

"Come on back, we are scheduled to leave in 30 minutes." 

"Yes sir. Out." 

Jack went over to Daniel, "30 more minutes, Dannyboy." 

Daniel didn't even look up. "But Jack..." 

"No buts." 

"Fine." Daniel said harshly and began packing up his tools. 

Jack looked at him with his mouth open. "Daniel? What the hell is wrong?" 

"What?" Daniel said standing up and turning towards him. 

"You just agreed to leave without arguing. Are you feeling okay?" 

"I'm fine Jack. Can't I just agree with you?" 

"Um, no..." Jack stepped closer to him. "At least you never have before." 

"Well I am this time, okay?" Daniel turned to finish collecting his things. 

"No, not okay, I know something is bothering you, just tell me!" 

"It doesn't matter Jack." 

"If it bothers you, it bothers me, just...tell...me..." 

Daniel stood up and swung around "Tell you?" He yelled, "You want me to tell you? Tell you what? That I love you? That I love you so much I can't stand being near you without touching you anymore? That I heard you in my office yesterday saying you love me? Is that what you want to hear? That even though I know we should be together, we never will because I could never ask you to risk your career?" 

Jack dropped his gun, letting it swing from its strap, "Yes." He said hoarsely as he grabbed Daniel's shoulders and kissed him, hard. 

Daniel was too stunned to react at first, but then he gave in, opening his mouth to Jack's seeking tongue, letting Jack push them backwards until Daniel was pinned to the wall. When they finally broke apart, needing to breathe, that brilliant linguist, Daniel Jackson said, "Oh." 

"I love you Danny." 

"I love you too, Jack...but what about the Air Force? What about 'don't ask, don't tell?'" 

"Well if someone asks, I'll just retire again." The men began leaning toward each other for another kiss when they heard applause and whistling. They sprang apart, realizing where they were and that Teal'c and Sam were standing just behind them. 

"It is about time, Daniel Jackson, O'Neill." Teal'c said, with what might have been a smile. 

"Sure is!" Sam agreed before turning and heading to the Gate, Teal'c right behind her. 

Daniel and Jack began to laugh. "Guess the team doesn't mind." Jack commented. 

"Nope." Daniel looked him in the eye. "Let's go home Colonel." 

"Oh ya." 

"One question," Daniel said as he lifted his pack up and put it on. 

"What's that?" 

"Your place or mine?" 

~~~ 

"And you've been together ever since." A chorus finished the story. 

Jack and Daniel grinned at each other. "We sure have."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [SLaM](http://archiveofourown.org/users/slamaina/pseuds/slamaina), who found a copy of this story on the WayBack machine and now I know for sure that I first posted it in 2002. And I think she's been waiting for me to finish it every since...

"How much further?" Josh half whined. 

"'bout 5 clicks." Sam answer. "Shall we take a break?" 

A chorus of yeses filled the air as they all immediately stopped and pulled their packs off, digging for canteens and snacks. Eli had fallen asleep on Daniel's back so he left the small boy there as he sat down, not wanting to wake him. 

"Dad?" Char said as she bit into an energy bar. "Can we have another story?" 

"Sure...which one now?" 

"The Rule." 

"Okay...well, as you all know, when Jack and I, and of course Sam and Janet, got together, the military had this very stu...ah silly rule, called Don't Ask, Don't Tell..." 

~~~ 

17 Years Earlier

The klaxon blasted through the SGC. The PA crackled to life, "Unauthorized off world activation. Repeat, unauthorized off world activation." 

General Hammond stepped into the control room and looked at Major Simmons. "IDC?" 

"It’s SG-1, sir." 

"They're early." The General whispered to himself with a shudder. Early was never good when it came to SG-1. "Open the iris." 

As the iris opened, staff weapon fire came through the wormhole, sending the SF's in the room onto their stomachs, balancing their weapons, ready to defend the base. The next thing through the worm hole was Teal'c, carrying Daniel, and then Sam, holding her bleeding arm against her side. Finally Jack literally came flying through the Gate, still firing and screaming, "Close the iris, shut down the Gate! Medic!" as he landed on the ramp. 

The iris clanged shut and the SF's stood down, parting to let the medical team and General Hammond approach the Gate. As Jack stood up he saw that Daniel was already on a stretcher, bitching at the doctors that he was fine. Jack smirked and then turned to the General. "Sir." 

"Welcome back Colonel. Why don't you go have that staff weapon blast looked at and then we'll debrief tomorrow." 

"What staff weapon blast?" Jack said looking down at himself. 

"The one in your right shoulder, Colonel." Janet Frasier replied, holding a bandage against it to stop the bleeding. 

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack exclaimed, "Why'd ya have to tell me about it, now it hurts! They must have winged me as I came through the Gate." Still grumbling he followed his team to the infirmary. 

At the infirmary, Jack and Sam were quickly bandaged. Both of their wounds were superficial, or as superficial as a staff weapon blast could be. Teal'c hadn't been hurt at all. Daniel, in his usual style, had not only taken a blast to his ankle, but had also managed to fall and hit his head. The ankle wound required surgery, which is where he was. 

Once he was treated, Jack went to shower and then back to the infirmary to wait for Daniel to come out of surgery. He was pacing up and down in the hall outside when his aide, Corporal Michelson, tracked him down there. "Sir." She said with a salute, "While you’re waiting, I really need you to go through these memos." 

"Geez, Michelson, now?" 

"I really think you'll want to read the top one, sir." She thrust it at him. 

"Next time I bitch about not getting my..." Jack stopped mid-sentence as he read the memo in front of him. He looked up at her, wide eyed, and then back down at the memo: 

TO: All Military Personnel 

FROM: The Office of the President 

Re: "Don't ask, don't tell." 

Date: May 13 

Effective immediately all restrictions against Military Personnel of the same gender having relationships is lifted. The so called "don't ask don't tell" policy has been rescinded. It is no longer anyone's concern what any member of the Military does outside of their assigned duties, on their own time. 

In addition, the ban against fraternization has also been lifted. These changes have been made after extensive studies that show that a.) ones sexuality has nothing to do with ones abilities as a soldier and b.) often times being with your partner during times of stress can actually reduce said stress and make better soldiers. 

Thank you, 

The President of the United States of America

"Holy..." Jack whispered. 

"I told you, you wanted to see it." Michelson said with a smirk before saluting and leaving him in the corridor. 

Jack just stared after her for a minute before flying into the infirmary. "Janet!" 

Janet looked up from where she was leaning over Daniel's bedside, making sure he was doing well after his surgery. "Shhh. What?" 

"This!" Jack pushed the memo at her. She glared at him and then read it quickly, her mouth dropping open. 

"For real?" She whispered. 

"For real." Sam said as she came into the infirmary, grabbed Janet with her good arm, dipped her and kissed her hard. "Hey babe." 

"Hey yourself." Janet replied grinning up at her. 

"How's Daniel?" Sam asked. 

"He’s fine. Let me up please." 

"You are no fun." Sam stated as she set Janet back on her feet. 

"Is what for real?" Daniel whispered, coming out of the anaesthesia. 

"This baby." Jack whispered, and then read the memo to him. 

Daniel's eyes had widened at Jack calling him baby on base and the widened more as he heard why. "Oh. My. God." He whispered, before grabbing Jack by the back of the neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

"Hey! None of that!" Janet said, "You're still wounded!" 

"Aw Janet!" Sam, Daniel, and Jack chorused, "You're no fun!" 

~~~ 

"I think you're fun, Mom." 

"Thanks Cassie." 

~~~ 

A week later Jack let himself into his house. Daniel had been released from the infirmary a few days before, told to go home and rest. So he was. At Jack's. They were already talking about making changes to the house so it would hold Daniel's books and artefacts as well as giving him an office. Once all of that was done, Daniel would move in for good. Sam had already moved in with Janet and Cassie. 

"Honey, I'm hooommmeee." Jack called as he went into the living room. 

"Ya know, Jack, that never gets old." Daniel said from his position on the couch, not looking up from his book. 

"I know." Jack knelt down next to Daniel. "Hi." 

"Hi." 

"Got a second?" 

Daniel rolled his eyes and put his book down. "Yes dear." 

"I've been thinking." 

"Don't hurt yourself." 

Jack made a face at him. "Seriously thinking." 

"About what?" 

"I am not so sure you and I living in sin is such a great idea." 

"W-what?" Daniel said, his eyes wide, his heart breaking. "Y-you don't want me to move in?" 

"Nope." 

"Oh. Well, then as soon as I can I'll get out of your way." Daniel said, sadly. 

Jack ignored him, "Actually, what I want, is for both of us to move out, after you marry me." 

"What?" Daniel said, wide eyed again. 

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. When he opened it Daniel saw two plain gold rings. Jack took his hand, "Daniel Marcus Jackson, would you do me the very great honor of becoming my husband?" 

Tears started to shine in Daniel's eyes as he leaned forward and kissed Jack. 

"Is that a yes?" Jack asked as they broke apart. 

"Oh ya....but what do you mean about both of us moving out?" 

"I think we should buy a different house, make a clean start, make brand new memories as man and, er, man." 

"You have the best ideas, Colonel." 

"Why thank you Doctor." The men kissed again. "You up for taking this further?" Jack whispered against Daniel's lips. 

"Unfortunately, no. Sorry." 

"Shhh, no need to be sorry. Just be mine." 

"Oh, I am, baby, I am." 

~~~ 

"And if that isn't the sappiest line between two people, I don't what is." Josh commented. 

"Someday, Joshua Jackson O'Neill, you are gonna fall madly in love. And then it won't be so sappy." Jack said. 

"Yes it will." Everyone replied as they gathered their things to start back up the trail. 

Jack sighed, "I don't get no respect. And who decided that Jack Jackson O'Neill was a good name anyway?" 

"You did." Everyone chorused again, laughing. 

Jack made a face at all of them, before grabbing Daniel and kissing him hard. He let him go, smiled at him and said, "Oh ya, cuz Space Monkey O'Neill Jackson just doesn't have the right ring to it."


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later the little band arrived at their destination. Daniel turned Eli over to George so the others could get their camp set up a short distance from the ruin. 

Once the tents were up, Daniel started a fire and began making dinner. No MREs, just regular camping food. Everyone had been adamant about that! 

"So," Jack said as they ate, "What's the plan for tomorrow?" 

"Well," Daniel replied, "I want to take a look at the inscription live and in person, so why don't I do that while you take the kids, Cassie, Janet, Teal'c and Sam and start looking for more ruins? Eli can stay here with George." He turned towards the General. "Is that okay?" 

"Fine with me." George replied. 

"Great." Jack stood up and stretched. "And now I think it is time for some people to go to bed." 

"But Daadddyyy." Char and Josh whined in unison, before yawning in unison and looking sheepish. 

"You were saying?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Grumbling Char and Josh said their goodnights and headed to their tents. Char was sharing with Cassie and Josh with Eli, who was already bedded down for the night. The adults sat around for a little while longer before heading off to their tents as well. No watch was needed, but they did set up perimeter censors. 

~~~ 

The next morning saw them executing Daniel's plan. George and Eli began a very complicated game, involving sticks and stones and rules that only they understood, while the rest of SG-1+ headed off to their various tasks, agreeing to meet back in 4 hours, in time for lunch. 

"Okay," Jack said, "Sam, you take Char and go that way. Janet you take Josh and go that way and Cassie and I will go this way. Teal'c, you go that way. Radio checks every 30 minutes." 

"Yes sir." They all replied as they headed off in their indicated directions. 

~~~ 

After they had been walking for about 10 minutes Char said to Sam, "Colonel Sam, can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." 

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" 

Sam stopped dead in her tracks. "WHAT?" 

"You heard me." 

Sam sighed and went back to walking. "Ya, I did...um...why do you want to know?" 

"Well, I love my fathers, but can you imagine me asking them that?" 

"That's not what I meant." 

"I know." Char blushed, "It’s just that a lot of my friends are doing it and I thought maybe..." 

"Okay, first of all, I doubt a lot of your friends are doing it. They may be talking like they're doing it, but God, Char, you're only 16..." 

"So?" 

"So 16 is too young." 

"Says who?" 

"Me." 

"Oh. So how old were you?" 

"Um...16." 

"SAM!" 

"Do as I say, not as I do!" 

"Oh, that's fair." 

"Look, Char, yes I was 16. But I was way too young. I wish I had waited. I knew nothing about sex, or love or anything. Don't get me wrong, sex is great. But it’s even better if you love the one you're doing it with, especially your first time." 

"Well I wasn't going to go out and do it tomorrow or anything..." 

"Good thing since the only people on this planet who aren't related to you are Teal'c and George!" 

"Very funny...you won't tell my dad's I asked, will you?" 

"Of course not. Jack would kill me!" 

"And me! He wants me to be 5 forever." Char sighed again, "Did you know that I was supposed to have my first real date this weekend? Stupid prophecy." 

"Oh, I am sorry, Char." 

"Ya, me too." 

~~~ 

"Okay, Sam, keep looking, talk to you in 30." 

"Yes sir." 

"Janet?" 

"All's quiet, General." 

"Josh giving you any trouble?" 

"No more than you ever do, Sir." 

"Sorry to hear that. Talk to you in 30." 

"Yes sir." 

"Teal'c?" 

"O'Neill I have found nothing. I shall keep looking." 

"Okay big guy." 

~~~ 

The 4 hours flew by for Daniel as he studied the inscription over and over, trying desperately to get it to say something different. He could find no other writings on the wall or the surrounding ruins and was hoping maybe he had translated it wrong. He finally gave up when he heard the rest of the team returning from their searches. 

"Anything?" He asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Nope, just a lot of trees." Jack replied, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Come on, let’s get some lunch." 

They headed back to the camp. Jack stopped dead when he realized George and Eli were not where they had left them. 

"Maybe they went to the river?" Daniel asked anxiously. 

"I'll go look, Daddy." Char said, running that way, calling their names. She was back within moments, shaking her head. 

Jack went into General mode, pushing father mode down for the moment. "Okay, search parties. Same teams as before, only Daniel you go with Teal'c. Check in every 15 minutes, let’s go people." 

The group split up and began yelling for George and Eli. 3 hours later they all returned to the camp. The General and the little boy had disappeared without a trace.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do we do now?" Char ask, her eyes wide, her voice breaking. Daniel gathered her and Josh to him, as if to assure himself that he hadn't lost them as well. 

Jack turned to Teal'c, who was already studying the ground where The General and Eli had last been seen. "Anything?" 

"The dirt has been disturbed, but not as if there was a struggle, more as if..." 

A flash of light and a brief breeze interrupted Teal'c analysis of the situation. Standing in front of them was a being. It appeared humanoid, in that it had 2 arms, 2 legs, a head, a torso...but they couldn't be sure since it was completely covered by a light grey robe. 

"Greetings." It said to the group. "I am sorry to have caused you alarm. I am Meecta, a member of what you refer to as the Ancients. We have the old man and the boy." 

Jack's mouth was hanging open. "You are an Ancient? Wait, I don't care! Where are my son and the General?" 

"They are unharmed, although changed. Before returning them to you, I was sent to explain..." 

"Explain what?" Daniel interjected angrily. "How do you explain kidnapping a little boy and an old man?" 

"Please, Dr. Jackson," The Ancient begged, "Let me tell you about the prophecy. We left it for you." 

"But..." The Ancient held up its hand, forestalling Janet's question. 

"All questions will be answered." The Ancient sat down on a log and began again. "As I was saying, we left the prophecy for you. It is indeed this group that the prophecy speaks of. We knew that someday you would arrive at this planet and find it, Dr. Jackson, but we thought the time line would be different. The death of your parents, Dr. Jackson, was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to be recruited by Katherine the year after they were killed and your father, THAT Dr. Jackson, was supposed to open the Stargate. If all had gone as predicted, the 'Gate would have been opened over 20 years earlier. The SGC would have been formed sooner and all of you would have met earlier." The Ancient turned to Jack. "If all had gone as planned, you never would have met Sara, or lost Charlie. You and Dr. Jackson would have been together sooner, the children would be older...the General younger." 

Everyone stared at the Ancient with his or her mouth hanging open. 

"This is what we have fixed. A two-year-old and an 80-year-old cannot help. But the 10 year old and 60 year old they were supposed to be, can." There was another flash of light. The Ancient was gone, and in its place was The General, as SG1 had known him when they started the SGC and a 10-year-old boy. 

The boy grinned and ran to Daniel, "Hi Dad. Miss me?" 

"Eli?!" Daniel hugged him close. Jack knelt in front of them and turned the boy around. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Fine, Daddy, just 10 instead of 2. Meecta explained it all to General George and I. This is how it was supposed to be." He grinned at his fathers. "Oh, and he said to tell you that there is more for you to find, north of here about 20 clicks. But he said it was an easy walk." 

"Um..." Jack said. "Okay, well why don't we have something to eat and we'll talk in the morning." 

"Okay Daddy." Eli replied. 

Jack turned and looked at Daniel, who was staring at Eli with a strange expression on his face. He went over to him, "Danny? What is it?" 

"He said...he said my parents..." Daniel stuttered and then turned to Jack, "and...and Charlie..." 

"I know." Jack pulled Daniel into his arms and held him as the younger man began to shake, sobs racing through him. Jack found his face wet as well, even as he wondered if no Charlie would really have been better than a dead Charlie. 

Jack took a deep breath, knowing that what Daniel was going through was worse. To have never lost his parents, to have never been shuffled from home to home, to have never been rejected by Nick...how different all of their lives would have been, but especially Daniel's. He wouldn't be the man he was today if it wasn't for what happened to him. Jack wondered what kind of man he would be. 

"Come on, babe," Jack whispered in his ear, "let's have something to eat and then we'll talk." 

Daniel pulled out of Jack's arms. "I'm not hungry." He turned and went into their tent. Jack stared after him for a minute and then decided to give him some space. 

~~~ 

After dinner, Jack went into the tent he and Daniel shared. Daniel was lying on their bedding, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Jack was all too aware of the voices of the others around the fire as he went to sit by Daniel's side. He sat there for a moment, just watching Daniel, and then suddenly stood back up. 

"Come on." 

"What?" 

"Come on." Jake held his hand out to his partner. Daniel looked at it for a second and then took it, letting Jack pull him to his feet. He followed Jack out of the tent. 

"We're going for a walk. Carter, you're in charge." 

"Yes sir." 

Jack and Daniel walked for a while, not talking, just holding hands, being together. When they reached an outcropping of rock covered in a strange moss that Jack remembered from his earlier reconnaissance, he pulled Daniel to sit next to him. 

"Now, we are alone. Talk." 

"Jack I don't..." 

"Daniel, I know this is killing you, talk!" 

"What do you want me to say? How the hell could this have happened? My parents weren't supposed to die? My dad was supposed to open the Stargate? I mean, shit...I don't know what I mean..." 

"You mean your life would be really different." 

"My growing up would have been, but according to Meecta, right now would pretty much be the same." Daniel fell silent for a second and then turned to look at Jack. "We would still be together, and I guess that is the most important thing." He leaned over and kissed Jack. "But what about you?" 

"You mean what about Charlie?" 

"Yes." 

Jack stood up and looked at the stars. "I used to wonder what my life would be like if Charlie had never died. If I had never been sent on that first mission to Abydos because I didn't mind dying. And I often wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't let you convince me to not let the bomb go off. Not because I would be dead, but because I might be alive, without you in my life." He turned back to Daniel, "For all of the pain of losing Charlie, of my marriage ending, of that desperate time in my life, it brought me to you, which is apparently where my life was supposed to lead me anyway. I don't know if never having had Charlie at all would be better or worse than having him die, but I do know that I love you, I love our life, I love our children, and I know this was meant to be." 

Daniel just stared at him. Jack wasn't known for his introspection, for talking about things to anyone, including himself. He stood up and walked over to his lover of 20 years and pulled him into his arms. "I love you too. I always have, I always will..." He pulled Jack's face down to meet his and kissed him lightly on the lips, turning them so that he could press Jack up against the moss covered rock. He cushioned the back of Jack's head as he lay him down, deepening the kiss, grinding their groins together. 

Jack moaned low in his throat as he wrapped his arms around his love, thrusting his hips up to meet Daniel's. Daniel pulled away, needing to breathe. "I need you, Jack, I need you now, hard, fast." 

Jack pushed upwards until he and Daniel were once more standing facing each other. He knew what his Danny needed, and as much as he hated to hurt his lover, he knew he needed it as well. The two men quickly stripped, before coming together again, their hard cocks rubbing together, spreading the pre-cum over their erections. Jack turned them this time, pushing Daniel down on the rock. Daniel wrapped his legs around Jack and tilted his hips upward to meet Jack's strong thrust into him. The lack of lube made him wince, but he needed to have Jack now, feel him like this, now. 

Jack gasped as he plunged into his lover. He began to thrust, hard, fast, giving to Daniel what he knew Daniel needed. Daniel's head went back, his hips meeting Jack's thrust for thrust, calling Jack's name as his orgasm ripped through him. Jack buried his tongue in Daniel's mouth as his own release arrived like a tidal wave. 

The two men remained locked together for a long time. They whispered words of love and commitment before getting up and putting their clothes back on. They walked back to camp hand in hand. 

~~~ 

The next day the group broke camp, wisely leaving behind all of the baby things they no longer needed. Char joked that that was half their stuff. She wasn't far off. 

The night before, while Jack and Daniel were away, Janet had examined both the General and Eli. She proclaimed them perfectly healthy, just a different age than they had been. 

As they walked, they discussed what had happened, questioning the little boy and the old man. 

"So, what you are saying," Daniel said, "is that one second you were playing that weird game..." 

"It's not weird..." George and Eli retorted. 

"...of yours, and the next you were standing...somewhere, the ages you are now?" 

"Yes, Dad, that's what we are saying. If anything else happened, I don't remember it." Eli replied. 

"Neither do I, Daniel. Just one second playing the next, 20 years younger, standing with a 10 year old Eli." 

"And then Meecta told you..." Cassie asked. 

"And then Meecta told us what he told you, along with the information about the stuff far away, and sent us back." 

"Bizarre." Jack whispered. 

"Indeed." Teal'c replied. "I have never heard of such a thing." 

"It seems almost Gou'aldish." Janet said. "Teal'c, when SG1 found Shifu, didn't you say that you knew they had technology that could age a person?" 

"I did not, Janet Fraser. I said it might be possible that such a thing existed, since Shifu was conceived to be Apophis' new host. And if the Gou'ald did indeed have such a device, I imagine it would take more than one second to work." 

"Well," Jack said, "However it happened, it happened. And now I feel a lot better about George and Eli being in the prophecy. Well, maybe not a lot better..." 

Sam, who was on point, stopped. "Sir, I think we should take a break. We've been walking for several hours. We won't make the next site today anyway." 

"Agreed, Sam. And call me Jack." Jack turned to look at everyone, "In fact, let's forget this is a military mission, because it isn't. That means try to use our first names, Teal'c." 

Teal'c inclined his head and move to sit on a boulder by the side of the path. The group dug in their packs and pulled out snacks. 

"Dad?" 

"Yes Eli." 

"Story?" 

"Which?" 

"Char." The youngest Jackson O'Neill smiled at his big sister. 

"Okay." 

~~~ 

16 Years Earlier

Jack and Daniel were celebrating their 4th anniversary with a quiet candle light dinner at home. They were talking idly of this and that when Daniel cleared his throat and looked Jack in the eye. 

"Jack, I have something to ask you." 

"What's up?" 

"Have you ever thought about us having a baby?" 

Jack stared at him for a moment. "Um, Daniel, I don't know how to break this to you, but we are both men..." 

"Yes, Jack, I realize that." 

"Well Daniel," Jack said in a lecturing tone, "in order to make a baby you need a man and a woman. You see, when a man and a woman..." 

"Jack..." 

"Sorry. And, no, I've never thought about it." 

"Oh." Daniel fiddled with his wine glass. 

"Apparently you have." 

"Well, yeah." Daniel looked at Jack. "I mean, I've always wanted kids." 

"Then why didn't you and Sha're have any?" 

"We tried. It just never happened." 

"Oh." Jack took a sip of wine. "So..." 

"Look, if you don't want to, that's fine, no problem. Cassie is bound to get married one of these days and have children and..." 

"Daniel, I didn't say no, I just said I hadn't thought about it." Jack took a deep breath, he hated this shit. "I mean, I loved Charlie, everyone knows that, and when he died I didn't think I ever wanted to have another..." 

"But?" 

"But...now that you mention it, I would love to have a baby with you." Jack smiled. "But how?" 

"We could adopt...or we could get an egg donor?" 

"And who would gestate?" 

"The donor? Or maybe one of our allies has a way to do it, like a...a test tube baby." 

"That's an idea. Who would you want to donate?" 

"Sam?" 

"Carter? You want CARTER to be the mother of OUR baby??" 

"Why not?" 

"Well, I guess an egg is an egg is an egg. We can always ask." 

"Exactly." 

"Let's invite her and Janet over for dinner this weekend, if we are on world, and ask them if they'd mind." 

"Cool." Daniel stood up and offered his hand to Jack, "now...enough about other people and fornication..." 

"Who said anything about fornication? I ain't sleepin' with Carter!" 

"Well, neither am I." He pulled Jack to his feet. "You on the other hand..." 

Jack smiled at him and the men kissed before heading to bed. 

~~~ 

"So," Daniel said to the two women after they had finished dinner, "we asked you here with a question in mind." 

"Oh yeah? What's that Daniel?" Sam asked. 

"Well," Jack said, "Danny and I want to have a baby and we were hoping Sam that you'd be our egg donor." He held up his hand before she could speak, "No pressure, no obligation, just asking." 

"Wow." Janet said. 

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "I'm flattered. Why me?" 

"Man, Sam, are you kidding me?" Daniel said, "You're beautiful, brilliant, sexy as all hell..." 

"Wait, if it's a girl, do we want her to be sexy?" Jack asked. Daniel rolled his eyes at him. 

"Anyway..." Daniel continued, "and we both love you a lot. The baby never needs to know it’s you, if you do it, or you can be involved in an aunt way, but it will be my and Jack's baby." 

"Who is going to be the father?" Janet asked. 

"Both of us." Jack replied. "We'll mix our sperm and then not worry about which swimmer wins." 

"And what about gestation?" Janet continued. 

"Well, we figured we'd check with our allies and see if one of them can do a full test tube thing, or maybe use a host. The details aren't exactly worked out, we want to find an egg donor first." 

"I don't know, guys..." Sam started, "I really am flattered but..." 

"There is no rush, Sam. Think about it, both of you. You can let us know, okay?" Daniel said. 

"Yeah, thanks." Sam smiled at her baby 'brother.' "So, what's for dessert?" 

~~~ 

"We know she said yes." Josh pointed out. 

"Great!" Jack said, "Ruin the end of the story!" 

~~~ 

It was several weeks later that Sam came to them and said she would do it. Now they just had to find a way to get the baby to grow without a womb. They contacted the Tok'ra, the Tollan, the Nox, every advanced society they could think of. None of them had ever done what they were purposing. 

"So now what?" Daniel asked as the four of them discussed their failure to find help. 

"What about the Asgaard?" Sam asked. 

"Not humanoid." Janet replied. 

"So? Would it matter?" Jack asked. 

Janet shrugged, "Maybe not." 

Jack got up, "I'll go contact Thor right now." 

~~~ 

Josh smiled wickedly, "And we know they could." 

Char smacked him on the back of his head, "SHH!" 

~~~ 

Thor could, and indeed did, help them. Janet worked with them on the fertilization process and then they left the embryo with Thor, checking every month or so on the progress. After 9 months exactly, Thor beamed down to the SGC, a small bundle in his arms. 

"Here is your child, Colonel O'Neill." 

"Thank you Thor." Jack took the baby from the small alien and turned towards Daniel. "Here she is..." 

There was a flash of light, and Thor was gone. Another flash was Sam taking pictures. "So, do you have a name?" She asked. 

"Yes." Daniel said, taking the baby from Jack. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Charlotte Jackson O'Neill." 

"Charlotte...or Char..." Jack put in. "Right." 

"Is she..." The General asked. 

"Yes, she is named for Charlie, but that will never be her nickname." Jack said quietly. 

Everyone nodded and they took Char home. 

~~~ 

"See, I told you." Josh said as they began setting up camp for the night, "Sam gave up an egg and Thor gave up a womb." 

Char smack up the back of his head again. "I like my story, shush you!" 

Everyone laughed and continued on their way.


	7. Chapter 7

Late the next day they arrived at the ruins the Ancient had told them about. The hike had been long, if over flat ground, and everyone was exhausted. Daniel, however, insisted on taking a flashlight and taking a look at what was there immediately. 

"Okay, but take Teal'c with you." Jack told him. 

When Daniel and Teal'c stepped into the ruin, they stopped in shock. The entire inside of the walls were covered with writing, in the same languages as was on the earlier find. Daniel began walking around the wall, trying to find the beginning, but having no luck. He sighed dramatically. 

"Daniel, perhaps it would be better to wait for daylight." 

"You're right Teal'c, I just had to look." 

"I understand, let us return to camp now." 

"Okay." 

~~~ 

The next day the entire group enter the ruin. All had notebooks and had been assigned a language to record and translate. Between the lot of them they had more than one person for each language, with Daniel knowing all of them. After 4 hours of non-stop writing and translating, they stopped for lunch and Daniel began looking over the translations, trying to find the key to the anagram they made. 

As they were eating, Cassie said, "Daniel, can I make a suggestion?" 

"Of course, Cass." 

"What if we put each word on its own paper and started to just shuffle them around until they made sense? Or is that stupid?" 

"Cass, you're a genius!" Daniel raced into his and Jack's tent and grabbed a stack of index cards. "Okay, everyone start doing that, one word per card, with a mark in the lower left corner as to what language it was originally. Sam, would you come with me to get the rest of the words?" 

"Of course." 

Daniel and Sam headed back to the ruin while the rest of them filled out cards and put them in random order around their camping area. By the time Daniel and Sam returned with the rest, there was a blanket of cards on the ground and Char, Josh, Cassie and Janet were moving them around while George, Eli and Teal'c got dinner together and Jack made sarcastic comments about puzzles. 

"Daddy," Char said, "if you can't help, we'd all appreciate it if you'd..." 

"Shut up?" 

"Yasureyoubetcha." Cassie replied. 

"Okay..." Jack let out a dramatic sigh and went to check on dinner. 

"You cannot cook O'Neill, why are you here?" Teal'c asked. 

"Well, sheesh, the brains don't want me, the cooks don't want me..." 

"I suggest going to the garden and eating worms, O'Neill." Teal'c raised his eyebrow in what was a full blown Jaffa crack up. 

Eli giggled, "Come on, Daddy, you can help me get the plates set." 

"At least someone wants me." Jack sighed dramatically again and grabbed the little boy under his arms, swinging him up onto his shoulders. "Let's go Eli, I know when I am not wanted." The two of them stuck their noses in the air and headed to the supply tent. 

~~~ 

After dinner, the gang continued with their puzzle in the fading light. Suddenly Janet said, "I think I have something..." 

Everyone turned to her. "Well?" 

"Well, if I put them in order, based not only on language, but on their position in the stream of words, this bit says 'the current warrior leader shall be the one to lead them to victory.'" 

"Well, that makes sense," Daniel agreed. "What do you mean by their position in the stream of words and their language?" 

"I realized that the languages were spaced oddly, it isn't like it goes Latin, Greek, Cuneiform, Latin, Greek, Cuneiform etc. It is more like one language will start, then there will be the others for a time, then the starting language will come up again. This particular line was Latin, Greek, Greek, Greek, Cuneiform, French, Spanish, Italian, Italian, Greek, French, French, French...and then Latin again, saying 'end.' As in the end of the sentence? Maybe?" 

"That's possible," Daniel replied. "So anywhere there is a unique, so to speak, language, followed by many different ones, that could be a sentence, until the first language pops up again with the word 'end'. Let's put them back in the order they were on the walls, and see if it pans out." 

They continued to work as the sun went down, the sentences coming together exactly as Janet had figured out. Daniel was a little miffed she got it before him, but then decided he was being petty and gave her a huge hug in thanks instead. When it was done it read: 

In order for the chosen to accomplish the saving of existence, they must complete 3 tasks. The first, to leave forever the world on which they permanently reside to reside where one has lived a whole life before, the second to go to the world that holds the key, the third to find the key and learn of its use and use it.  
They will be aided in these tasks only by their own knowledge. Their lives learning's will be all they need to work to the goal. Each of the chosen brings a piece of the puzzle within them.   
The former leader warrior brings wisdom.   
The current leader warrior brings tactics.   
The doctor of knowledge brings language.   
The doctor warrior brings engineering.   
The healing warrior doctor brings health.   
The warrior of another place brings strength.   
The child born not of woman brings caring.   
The child born by friend brings humor.   
The child born of another not of their world brings innocence.   
The child who came from Heaven brings that which the missing mother gave her.   
The current warrior leader shall be the one to lead them to victory. Only through his guidance can they succeed. 

Jack let out a low whistle, "Wow. K, I believe now!" 

"I understand everyone's except Cassie's." Josh commented, worried about how to be funny when he HAD to be funny. 

"Well," Janet said, turning to her adopted daughter, "What did your biological mother give you?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"Think Cass..." Jack prodded. 

"I am!" 

"Wait a minute," Sam said, "Cass, do you remember the first couple of days you were with us, you had a dream about your mother, you woke up calling for her." 

"Yes, I do remember that," Cassie replied slowly. 

"That was the first time you reached out to hug me." Sam turned to the others. "What about love?" 

"Why would we need love?" Jack asked. 

"Why do we need humor, Daddy?" Char shot back. 

Jack pointed at her, "Good point." 

"And," Sam continued, "that is the thing I noticed about you from the beginning, Cass, your ability to love without reservation. Once you felt comfortable with us, you were a snuggly bunny." 

"I think you got it, Sam." Daniel put in. "So, we have what we need, each of us and all of us. But which planet do we go to?" 

"I think that is obvious Daniel," Teal'c said. "I lived a whole other life on Chulak." 

"Yes, yes you did," Daniel replied, "but I also lived a whole other life on Abydos." 

"Oh for crying out loud...each answer just leads to more problems." Jack interjected. 

"Well," George said, "wouldn't it make the most sense to have to go to a planet with a map of the Stargate system, if we are to find a planet with a key?" 

"And so wisdom speaks." Eli said, taking George's hand. 

"Do we need to go to Earth first?" Sam wondered out loud. 

"No." Jack said, "and that is tactics talking. I don't think we want anyone to know what's going on at this point. Let's just go directly to Abydos." 

"I agree. But right now, I think we should go directly to bed." Janet said with a grin. 

"But MOOOOMMMM." Eli, Josh, Char, Cassie and Jack yelled. 

"No buts, bed, all of you!" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Yes, to bed and to sleep, we'll leave for the Gate first thing tomorrow." Daniel took Jack's hand, whispering in his ear, "or maybe not to sleep?" 

"Good night all!" Jack pulled Daniel to their tent as everyone called good night. 

~~~ 

Jack turned to Daniel as they entered their tent, "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"No, but I will be." Daniel whispered as he stepped closer to the other man, pulling him towards him for a long, melting kiss, starting to unbutton Jack's shirt. He pushed Jack's hands away from his own buttons as he moved his kisses down Jack's chin, over his throat, trailing them over each bit of skin as it was revealed by the unbuttoning. Once it was all unbuttoned, he captured one of Jack's nipples in his mouth, causing the other man to tilt his head back and moan. 

Daniel began walking backwards, dragging Jack along by his belt buckle, turning them so that Jack landed on his back on their bed. Daniel fell to his knees between Jack's thighs, running his hands up his lover’s cloth covered thighs, rubbing his face over Jack's rapidly growing erection. He mouthed along the hardening length as he opened his lover's pants. He pulled down, removing Jack's pants and boxers in one motion, letting them pool at his feet. He licked from the base of his love's cock to the head, swirling his tongue in the pre-come before swallowing him to the back of his throat. 

"Daniel..." Jack gasped as Daniel's tongue stroked his shaft as the rest of his mouth sucked hard on him. Jack was moaning, begging Daniel to finish him. 

Daniel smiled around Jack's cock, quickly removing his own clothes and reaching for the lube. He slicked himself up and climbed up on Jack in one swift motion, impaling himself on the hardness. 

"Oh God..." Jack whimpered, panting as Daniel began to ride him, slowly, so very slowly. Jack reached for Daniel's erection, only to have his hands batted away again. Jack watched as Daniel grabbed his own cock and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts onto Jack. The two men locked eyes as they thrust together faster and faster. 

"Oh yes, oh Jack, I'm gonna...aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" 

"Daniel, oh I love you so fucking much, yes baby come for me yes, yes, yeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!" 

Daniel collapsed on top of Jack, plunging his tongue into his mouth as he rolled them onto their sides. The two men curled together, Jack's head pillowed on Daniel's arm, as they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

On their way back to the gate the next day, Jack said, "You all do realize that in order to do our first task, we can never return to Earth." 

"This is correct." Teal'c replied. "Perhaps we should send them a message after all, telling them this, but not where we are going." 

"I still think we shouldn't contact them at all." Jack replied. 

"If we don't contact them eventually, they will send a search team." Teal'c countered. 

"And I would really like to get some medical supplies." Janet added. 

"What if we contact them, tell them we need to stay for, oh, I don't know, a month and ask them to send us supplies?" Cassie suggested. 

"I don't know." Jack said. "I am really not sure about not telling them we are never coming back. It seems…" 

"Tactically unsound?" Daniel suggested. 

"Well, yeah." 

"What if we send Ferreti a message only he would understand, along with our request for supplies?" Sam said. 

"Like what?" 

"Um…" Sam considered, "How about 'Ferreti, send us the following, yadda, we are doing a Daniel'?" 

"Yadda?" Janet raised her eyebrows at her lover, "That's it, no more seeing Jack." 

"A Daniel??" Daniel said at the same time. 

"Ya, Sam, what is he supposed to think, that we've all been snake biting and have been ribboned?" Jack asked, earning a smack upside the head from his lover. 

"I am hoping he realizes it means we aren't returning, like when you, Daniel and he went to Abydos." She turned toward Janet, "and how am I not supposed to not see him, close my eyes?" 

"But wouldn't other people understand that? I mean by now I would say most of the SGC knows at least part of the story of the first trip to Abydos and they certainly know Daniel never intended to return." Cassie pointed out. 

"Okay, so you think of something." Sam retorted, mumbling under her breath, "everyone's a critic." 

"Well I don't know either!" Cassie said. 

During this exchange George had been trying to get Jack's attention. "Um, Jack, I think George has something to say." Daniel spoke up when he noticed. 

"Yes, well, I do, but what I have to say is Top Secret, only the head of the SGC and their 2IC know this." 

"Well, since we are never going back…" Daniel said. 

"I know this?" Sam asked. 

"Actually, Sam, you don't. If it’s what I think it is, I never told you. I, um, forgot." Jack looked sheepish. 

"What is it?" Josh asked. 

"It's a signal that Jack and I worked out when he was undercover for the Tollan. It would have told me that he couldn't come back to Earth for real, not just as a cover." George turned to Jack, "but I guess if you never told Sam, you probably never told Ferreti either." 

"Actually…" Jack hunched into his shoulders. 

"Um, GENERAL you told Ferreti and you didn't tell me? I thought I was 2IC now…" 

"Sorry Sam, I told Ferreti when you took that months leave to spend with the Tok'ra, when he was acting 2IC, before you became 2IC. It just slipped my mind when you came back." 

"I'll get you later, General." 

"But what IS the signal?" Eli yelled, exasperated. 

"Oh, right, um, well you don't know this, any of you, well, except George and Sam…" Jack hedged. 

"Just tell us Jack." Daniel said, hating remembering the time when Jack claimed there was no basis for their relationship. 

"If we send him a message, any kind of message, and end it with, 'too bad there's no place like home' he'll know we are never coming back." 

Everyone looked from Jack to George incredulously. "That's the big code?" Josh said, sarcastically. 

"Yes." George replied. 

"I do not understand." Teal'c said, "I thought it was 'there's no place like home.'" 

"It is, that's why it means we can't come home." Jack explained. 

"I still do not understand." Teal'c replied. 

"I'll explain later," Eli said to Teal'c. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, so," Janet said, "we send a message through the gate, asking for more supplies, put that at the end, wait for the supplies and head to Abydos, yes?" 

"Yes." Everyone agreed. 

"Thank god that's settled." Char said under her breath. 

"Did you say something, Charlotte?" Jack asked. 

"Um, no Daddy, not me, just admiring the view." She grinned at him. 

"M'kay…" He smiled back at her. 

~~~ 

They made the rest of the trip back to the gate discussing how they might figure out which planet had the 'key' and what it might be. Since no one had any idea, they tabled it when they got to their destination, agreeing to worry about it when they were at the Map Room on Abydos. They sent the message and settled down to wait for their supplies. 

"So how do we know if Ferreti understood?" Eli asked. 

"We won't." His father replied, "That's part of the security. It is one way communication only." 

"Oh." The youngest member of the team thought about that for a minute, shrugged his shoulders and went to play rocks and sticks with George. 

"He's so easy." Daniel muttered to Jack. 

"That's cuz we missed the terrible twos and the horrific threes." 

"Not to mention the fours, fives, sixes etc." 

"True." 

"I think," Josh interjected with a grin, "you owe him birthday and Christmas presents for those years." 

"Don't tell him that." Daniel replied, messing up Josh's hair. 

"I won't if you let me have a gun." 

"NO! And you still won't." Jack told him. 

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Josh said to himself. 

"Seriously Josh, you know why I won't let you have a gun…" Jack said to his oldest son. 

"Yes, Dad, I know why…" 

"Then stop bringing it up." 

"Sorry." 

"Forgiven, forgotten." Jack pulled Josh into a hug. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes Char…" 

"About what the Ancient said…about Charlie…" 

"I was wondering when one of you would bring that up." Jack replied. Daniel took his hand. "What do you want to know?" 

"Are you okay? And you Dad? About your parents I mean." 

"The child born not of woman brings caring." Janet whispered to Sam. Sam took her hand in response. 

"And tell me the truth," Char continued, "I am not a child anymore." 

"No, you aren't." Jack said to her, "and it kills me. And yes, I am okay. It was hard to hear, but in the end, it was better to have Charlie, and lose him, then to never have him at all." 

"But if you'd never had him…" Josh started. 

"I know Josh, if I'd never had him, I wouldn't have missed him…and despite what Meecta said, I think that experience, right up to and including going to Abydos not caring if I lived or died, led me here, with you all, and made me who I am today. I was a lot different before Charlie died, a lot different right after, and it was the trip to Abydos, and meeting your Dad, that made me the wise General you see today." Daniel snorted. 

"And what about you Daniel?" Janet asked. 

"I can't answer that question yet. I agree with Jack about not being exactly who I am now if my parents had lived, but I do not know if that would have been better or worse. Both of these things are horrible, losing a child and losing your parents as a child, but Jack and I both survived, and I think that is the most important thing of all." 

"Amen." Sam whispered, leaning her head on Janet's shoulder. Janet smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, just as the Gate began to dial. 

"Positions!" Jack ordered, sending the children, Cassie and George scurrying for cover while Jack, Daniel, Sam, Janet and Teal'c stood ready with weapons, in case it wasn't the things they were expecting from the SGC. There was an audible sigh of relief all the way around when a FRED appeared, bearing all that they had asked for. 

"Clear!" Jack yelled again and those hiding came out. "Let's get geared up. Daniel, take us to Abydos! Engage!" 

"Very funny, Jack." Daniel said as Char and Josh giggled. 

"I've always wanted to say that." Jack responded, as the gate whooshed open and they headed through.


	9. Chapter 9

As usual, the members of the SGC were given a warm welcome upon their arrival on Abydos. Daniel explained that they didn't know how long they would be staying and that they needed to go right to the Map Room. They were taken there immediately and left alone, again at Daniel's request. 

"So…" Jack said. 

"So…" Daniel echoed, as he looked around. "The key…the key…the key…" 

"Nice echo." Jack commented. "Did it help you think of anything?" 

"Uh, no." 

Sam rolled her eyes at them. "Can we look at this logically?" 

"Meaning?" Daniel turned to her. 

"Well, what would identify the planet with the key?" Sam responded, looking around at the thousands of symbols on the walls. 

"Um…let's back up…what could the key be?" Daniel retorted. 

"If it is to help us save the universe, perhaps a weapon." Teal'c interjected. 

"Or an actually key, to unlock something." Josh put in. 

"Or what about the key to a code?" Char asked. 

"Okay," Daniel said, "all good suggestions…so how do we identify the planet?" Everyone looked at him. "Yes, my sentiments exactly." He sighed. "Sam, is there any way we can identify on the cartouche which of these planets the SGC has visited? Because I get the feeling it will be on a world we've never been to." 

"I agree with that…um, give me some time, let me see what I can do." She pulled out her laptop and sat on the ground cross legged, the machine in her lap. 

~~~ 

A few hours later Sam called them all together. "I think I've managed to identify them all. Daniel, Janet, Char, let's network our laptops together so I can download a piece of the cartouche to each of you. Then we can split into groups and mark which places we've already visited. I think it would be easiest to do this directly on the Map, rather than on the laptops, so we can all see." 

"Okay," Daniel replied, "but how do we mark them?" 

"I know!" Janet exclaimed, rummaging through her medical supplies. She turned triumphantly to her family, waving rolls of bandage tape at them. "This new tape won't leave any marks and it sticks to ANYTHING!" 

"Good going Jan," George said. "Let's get to it." 

Sam networked the machines together and they went to eat while the download took place. 

Char sat next to Jack after they ate, leaning her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked her. 

"I want to ask you something, but I don't want to upset you." 

"What is it?" 

"How come you never talk about Charlie unless someone else brings him up?" The group fell silent, waiting to see if Jack would answer. "I mean, it’s been a long time Daddy, and I know it still hurts, and stuff, but I know I would like to know more about him. He was my big brother, after all." 

"Char…" Daniel started. 

"No, Danny," Jack interrupted, "it’s okay for her to ask." Jack pulled back so he could look his daughter in the eye. "I'll tell you what I once told your father…sometimes I can forget, but I'll never forgive myself…and when he comes up, I remember, and all that guilt comes back." 

"No one blames you, Daddy." Josh said quietly. 

"Sara does." Jack stood up and walked away from the group, standing facing one of the walls. Daniel started to go after him, but was stopped when Char jumped up first and ran to Jack. She pulled him toward her, forcing him to turn around. The rest just barely heard her say, "Didn't you once also tell Dad that in her heart she HAD forgiven you, she just couldn't forget?" 

"Yes." Jack whispered back, his voice breaking. 

"Then isn't it time to forgive yourself?" Char continued. 

"I don't know if I can…if I hadn't left my side arm out…" 

"Daddy, my whole life you've been telling me guns were not toys, that they can kill, that I wasn't to touch ANY of your weapons, or Dad's. Do you mean to tell me you didn't tell Charlie the same thing?" 

"Of course I did, but…" 

"But nothing, he was old enough to listen, he was old enough to make the stupid choice to pick up your gun, he was old enough to pull the trigger. You didn't do anything Daddy." 

"Charlotte, I left the gun lying around. Why can't anyone understand that? I, Major General Jonathan Jackson O'Neill, who has been in the Air Force my ENTIRE adult life, who has been trained to handle guns my ENTIRE adult life, was stupid and irresponsible and left a loaded gun where my EIGHT YEAR OLD SON could get it and kill himself with it…my God, if he'd been under my command…" 

"He wasn't, Daddy. He was your son, not your subordinate. And you weren't being General O'Neill when it happened, you were being Daddy." 

"It shouldn't make a difference." Jack whispered. 

"But it does, Daddy." Eli insisted, running over to them. "Sometimes, I truly hate the General…but I always love my Daddy." 

Jack looked down at him, "Out of the mouths of babes." He lifted Eli into a hug. 

"'The child born of another not of their world brings innocence.'" Char calmly intoned. 

"What do you want to know about him, Char?" Jack asked her. 

"Everything." 

"Yeah, Daddy," Josh called from the group across the room, "we know almost nothing about Charlie." 

Jack walked back over to the others with Eli still in his arms, Char hanging on to his hand. He sat down next to Daniel, settling Eli into his lap, taking Daniel's hand with his free one. Jack turned and looked at Daniel, "Is that okay with you?" 

"What? Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?" 

"Sara. I can't talk about Charlie without talking about Sara." 

"So? I still talk about Sha're sometimes." 

"Okay." He kissed Daniel's forehead. "How about the day he was born?" He asked Char. 

"Perfect." She replied. 

~~~ 

33 years earlier

Colonel Jack O'Neill was striding through the halls of Peterson Air Force base, heading to the mess, when the pager on his belt began to beep. He looked down and saw that all it said was "411911" the code that Sara had gone into labour. He stopped dead for a second, and then spun on his heel to head to his CO's office. 

He knocked on the doorframe and stuck his head into the office at the same time. "Sir?" He said briskly. 

"Yes Colonel?" 

"My wife just went into labour, Sir. Permission to go to her." 

"Permission granted! Good luck, Jack!" 

"Thank you, Sir." Jack saluted smartly and headed for the base hospital. 

He arrived at the maternity ward in record time, barking his wife's name at the nurse behind the desk, who quickly took him to her side. "Sara…" 

"Jack, oh Jack, you're here, thank god." She reached out for his hand. 

"How are you?" 

"There's something wrong." Sara moaned. Just then Jack noticed the two nurses on the other side of the bed, one of whom was watching a foetal monitor very closely, the other who was inserting an IV into Sara's arm. 

"What? What is it?" Jack asked. 

The nurse finished inserting the IV and looked up at Jack, "It’s nothing yet, the babies heart rate is just a little faster than we would like, I've already called the doctor." 

"What do you mean yet?" Jack barked. "Is the baby okay or not? Is my wife okay or not?" 

"I mean that at this moment they are both fine. A rapid foetal heart beat can indicate any number of things…" 

"Like what?!?" Jack demanded. 

"Jack," Sara whispered, "please don't yell. Please leave the Colonel outside…" 

Jack looked at her, stunned, and then realized what she meant and immediately softened. "I am sorry nurse. Can you tell us anything else?" 

"Not at the moment, we need to wait for the doctor." The nurse said firmly. "You two just keep up with your Lamaze and everything will be fine." 

"Lamaze, right." Jack said, turning back to Sara, "Um, breathe, honey." 

"Thanks Jack." Sara said with a small smile, which quickly turned into a grimace as another contraction started. "Hee hee hee, ho ho ho." 

"That's it baby, breathe through the pain, you're doing great." Jack encouraged her. 

A few minutes later the doctor came into the room. "Colonel, Sara, how we doing?" 

"You tell us doc." Jack replied, wiping Sara's forehead with a damp cloth. 

"Well, let's just have a look…" The doctor glanced at the foetal monitor record and then sat at Sara's feet. "I am going to have a real quick feel, Sara." Jack locked his eyes on Sara's rather than watch the doctor give his wife an internal exam. 

"It hurts." Sara whispered, desperately. 

"What hurts?" 

"Your hand." Sara replied, tears streaming down her face. Jack brushed them away with one finger, clutching Sara's hand with the other. 

"Okay…all done." As the doctor began to move away from Sara, one of the nurses gasped. The doctor looked down to see blood gushing from between Sara's legs. "She haemorrhaging, get her to an OR stat!" 

The nurses jumped to prepare Sara for transport, hanging her IV, adding one of blood, and racing her to the OR. Jack ran alongside the gurney. "What is it?" He demanded of the doctor. 

"It looks like a placental eruption, we'll do a c-section." The doctor replied. "Go with the nurse, she'll get you gowned up, so you can be with her." 

Jack kissed Sara hard and then let himself be led from her side. The nurse quickly gowned him and left him to sit just outside of the operating room, promising to come get him as soon as he could join his wife. 

Jack sat there for what felt like hours, looking up every time someone walked by, otherwise sitting with his head in his hands, praying to a God that he wasn't sure he believed in any more, to please let his wife be alright. Finally the same nurse came back and led him to his wife's side. She was awake, the spinal for the c-section already having been given and she clutched at him. The doctor began the procedure, Jack holding Sara's hand, their eyes locking as they tried to ignore the terse orders being barked. A few minutes later, they heard the sweetest sound in the world, a baby crying. 

"Is he…" Jack whispered. 

The doctor looked up and smiled at Jack and Sara, "He's fine. Sara, you've lost a lot of blood, so we're going keep you hooked up to the IV, but you have a beautiful son." 

Sara and Jack were crying now, watching as the baby was placed on Sara's chest, its little head instinctually turning for a nipple to suck. Sara laughed, "Just like your Daddy, always ready to eat." 

"Hey," Jack said, smiling, reaching down and touching his son gently on the head. "He's beautiful." He whispered, leaning in to kiss Sara. "Welcome to the world, Charles Trevor O'Neill." 

~~~ 

"Wow." Char whispered. 

"That's why you never had any more kids, isn't it?" Daniel asked. 

"Yeah. The doctors didn't think it would be a good idea, they didn't tell us until later, but if they had waited even 5 more minutes to take her for the c-section, they probably would have lost both of them." 

"Thanks Daddy." Eli said. "That's a great story." 

"Sure was," Sam agreed. 

Jack wiped the tears from his face. "Yeah, um, so the download…" 

"It should be done." Sam replied, going over to the networked computers. "Yup, sure is, we're ready to begin." 

"Okay." Daniel jumped up, hauling Char to her feet and giving Jack a minute to compose himself. "Let's do this, we have 4 laptops, and 10 people. Let's have Sam and Cassie on one, Teal'c and Char on one, Jack, Eli and Josh on one and me, Janet and George on the 4th. Cover each of the address that we have visited with a piece of Janet's tape. Let's not worry about what the key is, or how it might be indicated for right now, okay?" 

"Got it!" 

"Yup!" 

"And awaaaay we go!" 

~~~ 

The group worked the rest of that day and all of the next to locate and cover all of the planets the SGC had visited over the years. There had literally been thousands, but that still left thousands to go. As they worked, they talked again of what the key might be, but go no further in their conclusions. Once they were done, they regrouped into the centre of the room. 

"Okay…" Daniel said. 

"Now what?" Jack asked. 

"Why don't we stop for now, it’s late." Janet said. 

Daniel started to protest and then saw the tired eyes of his children. "Good idea, Janet. Let's get some sleep, and then we can start fresh tomorrow." 

"Did Daniel Jackson O'Neill just agree to stop working?" Josh said incredulously, "Without protesting?" 

"Very funny young man. Go to bed." Daniel ruffled Josh's hair. 

"Well, I am humour…night Dad!" 

"He's got a point, Danny." Jack said, "Why are you stopping so easily?" 

"Because our kids are tired Jack, and if I don't stop, they won't want to either." 

"Ah, so wise." Jack kissed him on the nose. 

"Besides, I need a snuggle, for the good of my soul." 

"Night everyone!" Jack called as he pulled Daniel to their sleeping bags, laughter ringing out behind them. "Yeah, yeah, so Jack Jackson O'Neill likes to snuggle, anyone have a problem with that?" 

"Sir, no Sir." Rang out as they all headed to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning after breakfast, they began to look over the unmarked cartouches, looking for anything that might lead them to the correct planet. When they broke for lunch they had examined maybe a quarter of them and had found nothing. 

"Daniel, any ideas of how to speed this up?" Jack asked as they sat eating. 

"No, not really." Daniel looked thoughtful. "But I do have a feeling, that I can't seem to get a handle on, kind of like I've already seen the key, but didn't recognize it." 

"Great, so we need to look over the ones we've already looked at?" Jack asked. 

"Maybe." Daniel shrugged, "I just don't know. Anyone else have any ideas?" He looked around. 

"Well," Char said slowly, "if I was an Ancient, and I had to make the key sort of easy for a certain group to find, but not for others to find, I think I would put it down out of the way." 

"Like in a corner?" Her oldest brother asked. 

"Yeah." Char stood up slowly. "Like in a really dark corner." She turned in a slow circle. "Like in that corner over there." She pointed to the darkest part of the room and then slowly walked over to it, kneeling in front of the corner she had indicated. They all watched as she slowly ran her hands over the unmarked cartouches in the corner. "What's this?" She whispered. "Dad? I think I may have found something." 

Everyone jumped up and went over to her, carrying flashlights. 

"What?" Daniel replied. 

"This cartouche has 8 symbols." She replied, pointing at a group of glyphs near the bottom of the wall. "And I know I've never seen this one." 

Daniel knelt down beside her. "Char, I think you've got it. I've seen that one before, although not on a Gate." 

"What is it?" Jack asked, impatiently. 

"Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyph." Daniel replied. 

"Meaning?" George put in. 

"Um," Daniel turned around, looking sheepish, "Key." 

"As in lock and key?" Sam exclaimed. 

"Yes." 

"Oh for crying out loud!" Jack and Josh said together. "How did we miss that?" Jack continued. 

Daniel shrugged, turning back to the wall. "We weren't looking?" He quickly wrote down all 8 glyphs and then turned to his family. "Looks like we found our planet. Sam, can you run this cartouche and see if it is even in the SGC database?" 

"I'm on it." Sam took Daniel's notebook and went over to her laptop, quickly entering the glyphs. "Ya, it’s there, but we've never been able to establish a wormhole to it." 

"Any idea why?" Jack asked. 

"According the SGC dbase, the 7th chevron would never engage." Sam looked up, "Maybe it isn't reachable from Earth?" 

"Is that possible?" Janet asked. 

"Anything is possible, Dr. Fras..Janet," Teal'c responded. He was standing over Sam's shoulder. "I do not believe I have ever seen this address either." 

"So a planet we can't get to from Earth and also a planet the Gou'ald know nothing about?" Eli asked. 

"Quite possibly," Teal'c responded, "There are many thousands of worlds that the Gou'ald never explored beyond the direct area of the Gate, or even never went to at all." 

"Well," Jack said, standing up, wincing at his aching knees. "Let's get packed up and go check out our planet!" 

"I don't think so, Jack." Daniel replied. 

"Why not?" 

"Listen." Everyone stopped for a moment. "Sand storm, we're stuck here until it passes." 

"Shoot." Jack replied. "I hate waiting around." 

Daniel turned around and looked at him, a 'no, really?' expression on his face. Everyone else snickered and then headed off to find things to do until the storm passed. Once they were all occupied, Jack walked up to Daniel and put his arms around his waist. "So, Dannyboy, in your year here on Abydos, ever find a secret room?" 

"Um, no." Daniel replied, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. "But Sha're and I did find a private room." He grinned up at Jack, kissed him lightly on the lips and then took one of his hands. He looked at the others, noting that none of them were watching and then dragged Jack down a nearby hallway. The hallway dead ended into a room. "Wow, it’s all still here." He said, indicating the pile of bedding in one corner. "And it looks fresh." He turned back to his husband with a grin, "guess it’s been in use." He walked backwards, dragging Jack with him, falling onto his back onto the pile of cloth, pulling Jack down with him. 

"Oof." Jack said, landing on top of Daniel. "Why, hello there." 

"Hello yourself," Daniel whispered, before pulling Jack down into a deep kiss. Their tongues wrapped around each other as they began to frantically pull off clothes. Once they were naked, Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel and rolled them, still kissing, placing Daniel on top of him. Their bodies withered together, their velvet cocks rubbing against each other, small moans escaping their lips. 

Jack pulled away long enough to whisper, "Fuck me Daniel." 

"No lube." 

"Check my jeans pocket." 

Daniel did and smiled as he crawled back over to his love, "You sly fox." He devoured Jacks mouth again as he knelt between Jack's legs. He squirted a thick glob of lube onto his fingers, encouraging Jack to wrap his legs around his waist. Once Jack was settled, he slowly penetrated him, first one finger, then two, scissoring them, stretching Jack, making him ready. 

"Now, Daniel, please." Jack whimpered. He whimpered again as the fingers were removed, to be instantly replaced with Daniel's thick cock. "Now, hard." Jack begged. 

"Hard?" Daniel whispered, as he reached down and began stroking Jack's cock, "You want it hard?" 

"Yes, please, hard, now." Jack replied. 

Instead, Daniel entered Jack inch by inch, softly teasing the head of Jack's cock as he did so. 

"Dammit Daniel!" Jack exclaimed, his head thrown back as Daniel finished burying himself balls deep into Jack. "Hard!" Jack tried to thrust his hips upwards, but Daniel held him still. 

"Oh, you'll get hard, baby." Daniel panted, as he slowly thrust in and out of Jack. "You'll get it hard...right about..." 

"NOW!" Jack demanded. 

"No." Daniel whispered, leaning in to kiss Jack. "Not now." He slowed even further. 

"Daniel, please..." Jack gasped as Daniel slid over his prostate. "Please...pleasepleaseplease." 

"Please what, Jack?" Daniel teased. "Oh, please slow down?" Daniel did so, barely moving. 

"Danny..." Jack growled. 

"Yes, dear?" Daniel smiled sweetly down at Jack. "Did you want something?" 

"Danny..." Jack growled again, pulling Daniel down for another kiss. "Don't..." 

"Don't what? Don't do this?" Daniel whispered as he pushed himself all the way into Jack, staying there as he brushed the tip of his finger over the head of Jack's cock. "Or don't..." he continued, "do this?" as he twisted a nipple between his fingers. 

"Danny..." Jack gasped again, "Don't...tease...me." 

"Tease?" Daniel asked, "you don't want me to tease?" He twisted a nipple again. 

"No!" Jack tried to thrust up again, to get Daniel moving within him again, but Daniel still held him down. 

"How about...now!" Daniel barked out, pulling all the way out of Jack and then slamming back into him, over and over again, hitting Jack's prostate again and again, making the older man gasp and moan. 

"Oh yes, Daniel, yes, right there, yesyesyesyes!" Jack moaned as he came hard into Daniel's hand. 

"Oh Jack...yes...I'm gonna...yessssssss!" Daniel screamed as his came hard into Jack, reacting to the clenching of Jack's muscles. He collapsed on top of Jack kissing him as he rolled them to their sides, wrapping them in some of the fabric as they kissed and cuddled. 

"Wow, Danny." Jack whispered against his love's lips. "That was..." 

"Wow?" 

The two men laughed as they drifted on their love, no longer talking, just touching and kissing to pass the time. 

~~~ 

They came aware of their surroundings when they heard, "Dad? Daddy?" 

"Just a second, Eli!" Daniel called back, reaching for his and Jack's clothes. Before he could get them Eli came running into the room. 

Eli stopped dead in his tracks, "Oh. Um...sorry." He turned back to the hallway. 

"Eli," Jack called, "it’s okay. We'll be there in a second, k?" 

"Um...sure Daddy." Eli ran back down the hall, running into Janet. 

"What are they..." Janet looked down at Eli, "Oh...let's go back to the main room, k?" 

"Yeah." Eli replied. "They were just getting dressed. I didn't actually see anything." 

"Oh...um...okay." Janet hesitated, "Are you okay?" 

"Yes, Janet, I'm fine." He looked up at her. "I mean, it’s good that they love each other, right?" 

"How old are you?" Janet asked, incredulously. 

"10...but I think the Ancient ones kinda made me older, ya know?" 

"Yeah, I think they did." 

"Yeah." 

~~~ 

A few hours later they were back in the Abydos Gate room. Daniel dialled the new address and the Gate engaged with its familiar 'whoosh.' SG1+ said good-bye to the Abydonians and stepped through the Gate. 

"Holy..." Daniel began as he stepped through on the other side. 

"Hannah..." Sam finished.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the..." Jack chimed in, as he stared open mouthed at the site before him. As far as the eye could see there were Stargates. Rows and rows of them, for what looked like miles and miles. "Um...now what?" 

"Why don't we spread out, Jack, and see if there is any indication as to what we are supposed to do..." Daniel suggested. 

"Good plan! Teal'c, take George and Janet, go left. Sam, take Daniel and Cassie and go right. I'll take Josh, Char and Eli and head straight out." 

The team split up as directed stopping now and again to just stare at what had greeted them. So far as any of them knew, the only other place there had been multiple Stargates had been Earth, and those had been spread out around the world. None of them could imagine what hundreds, maybe thousands, of them in a row, could be good for, especially since it wasn't possible to use more than one at a time. 

"What happens if you dial your own phone number." Teal'c murmured to himself. 

"What?" Janet said. 

George smiled, "Something Daniel said to us that time Jack and Sam were stuck in Antarctica." 

"Oh...ooohhh, busy signal." Janet said. 

"Exactly." Teal'c replied. He had stopped and was staring at one of the gates. He clicked on his radio, "Jack..." 

"Go ahead Teal'c." 

"It has just occurred to me that none of these gates have DHDs." 

"For crying out loud, you're right. Daniel..." 

"Nope, none here either." Daniel looked closer at one of the gates. "And this 'Gate doesn't seem to be finished." 

"What?" Jack responded via radio. 

"They aren't done, Jack! None of them! This isn't a field of Stargates, it’s an assembly line! Do you know what that means?" Daniel was practically shouting in his excitement. 

"Um...no." Jack replied. 

"Oh my God Daniel," Sam chimed in, "You mean you think..." 

"It’s gotta be Sam...why else would there be so many?" 

"But why here? I mean there are no other signs..." Sam said slowly. 

"Maybe further on there are, maybe even a city." 

"Excuse me, Wonder Twins." Jack interrupted. "Would you care to share with the rest of the class?" 

"Jaaackkk, it has GOT to be the home of the Ancients." Daniel said. 

"Holy..." Jack whispered. "Okay, let's regroup." Jack waved to the other two groups, still visible in the distance. He saw them start towards him and sat on the edge of one of the 'Gates, stunned at the possibilities. 

~~~ 

Once the team had reassembled, they headed further in the field of 'Gates. 

"What I don't get, Dad," Eli said, "is why assemble them completely. There is no way to get them to another planet this way." 

"To test them maybe." Char suggested. "And then they might have taken them apart and through the 'Gate we came through, to the planet they wanted to put them...wait, that wouldn't work, since you need a 'Gate on the other side..." 

"I think you are right about testing them," Sam said, "but they must have had some other way to transport them." 

"Like a ship." Jack suggested. 

"Why are you all talking about them like they don't exist anymore?" Cassie asked, "We met one." 

Daniel shrugged. "Force of habit, I guess." 

"So anyone have any more ideas as to what The Key might be?" Janet asked. 

"I would think, if it is on this planet," Teal'c responded, "Then it must be something that the Ancients created that they cannot themselves use, for whatever reason. I still maintain it is a superior weapon." 

"To use against whom?" George inquired. 

"The Gou'ald." Teal'c responded. 

"But we don't know if it is even the Gou'ald we are fighting against." Eli said. 

"This is true, young Eli," Teal'c conceded. "But I cannot imagine who else it might be." 

"Even though we have stopped most of the System Lords?" Eli said. 

"Yes, even though." 

"But there hasn't been a real Gou'ald threat in years." Char pointed out. 

"This is also true, Charlotte." Teal'c conceded again. "Perhaps I simply wish them all to be destroyed and cannot see any other solution." 

Char slipped her hand into Teal'c's. "Hardly surprising, Teal'c." 

He smiled down at her. "Thank you Charlotte." She blushed and dropped his hand. 

Sam whispered to Janet, "Someone has a crush..." 

"He's like 150 years older than her!" Janet replied. 

"So? Have you looked at him lately?" 

"God, Daniel and Jack would have kittens." 

"I know." Sam giggled. Janet shook her head at her lover. "What?" 

"Nothing," Janet replied as she leaned over to kiss Sam. 

"None of that!" Jack said, "There are children present." 

"Like we've never seen you guys kiss." Josh said, making a face. 

"He's just jealous, Josh, cuz Daniel is too absorbed in his thoughts to pay attention to him." Janet replied, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist." 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

"Am not." 

"Are too." 

Daniel suddenly stopped in his tracks, "Did I miss something?" He asked. 

"Yes. But so what else is new?" Jack replied, teasing. 

"Oh...anyway, there's a road over there." Daniel said, pointing. 

"Let's follow it." 

"That's why you're in charge." Daniel replied, "Cuz you can make those tough decisions." 

Jack made a face at Daniel's back as the others snickered and headed to the road. "I'll get you my pretty," Jack said. 

"And his little dog too?" Cassie asked. 

"Yes." Jack looked at the road. "Darn, it isn't yellow brick." 

Everyone giggled and started down the road.


End file.
